


Излом

by Julia_Devi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После событий в 1х03 Шерлок и Джим продолжают общение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Излом

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Alves, Xenya-m  
> Написано на ФБ-2014

Шерлок не помнит, когда закончились разговоры. В какую из встреч, что продолжались уже больше трех месяцев, Джим молчал слишком, непривычно долго. Разглядывал его так, будто понял что-то никому неизвестное ранее. 

Когда сказал:  
— Предлагаю другую игру. 

Они всегда встречаются в разных местах; чаще квартирах, адреса которых приходят Шерлоку в SMS. Иногда в одинаковых недорогих отелях, если Джим куда-то спешит. Они сказали достаточно, используя всевозможные сочетания букв и интонаций, и наверняка считали, что неплохо начали понимать действия и мотивы друг друга. Просто в какой-то момент слова перестали доставлять удовольствие, и тогда Джим сказал:  
— Предлагаю проверить пределы. 

И стянул с себя галстук.

О каких пределах шла речь, Шерлок вспомнил чуть позже. Когда вынырнул из нахлынувшего беспамятства, что придавило его к постели вместе с телом Джима. Где-то между пониманием, что они давно без одежды, и собственным протяжным всхлипом он безоговорочно принял новые правила.

**

Джим прекрасно помнит точное количество встреч, фраз и смыслов, спрятанных за тяжелыми взглядами. Он бы и рад выбросить все это из головы, но просто не умеет избавляться от лишнего. От бесполезных цифр давит в висках. Ему нужно сбросить счетчик, сбросить напряжение, но Шерлок продолжает спрашивать уже давно очевидную бессмыслицу, и однажды Джим перестает вслушиваться в слова. Следит лишь за тембром, интонациями, мимикой, мелкой моторикой. Возможно, пялится слишком откровенно, с жадным любопытством. Он сам любил поболтать первое время, в самом начале их встреч, но теперь, когда Шерлок стал слишком похож пусть на любимое, но решенное тысячу раз уравнение, захотелось углубить познания. 

Джим не собирался с ним спать. Не собирался даже видеться больше одного, первого раза. На самом деле думал убить его, но в ту, первую, встречу Шерлок вдруг сказал:  
— Предлагаю проверить пределы. 

Потом он объяснил, что имеет в виду. Джим усмехнулся.

— Похоже на правду или действие, только скучно.

— Неужели? Я предлагаю тебе узнать все, что знаю я.

Шерлок казался столь уверенным в себе и в том, что Джим ни за что не сможет ему отказать. Он всегда так выглядел — словно никто никогда не сможет ему отказать.

— Между прочим, если я не упустил суть, — заметил Джим, не двигаясь, не намереваясь уйти, — я должен буду ответить тем же. Что, как ты можешь понять, было бы крайне нежелательно при моей работе.

— Все это останется…

— Да-да, между нами. Предложишь скрепить кровью?

Шерлок поморщился. 

— Зачем же мне это? А главное, зачем это тебе? — спросил Джим с насмешкой.

— Потому что я знаю, что тебе любопытно. 

Второй вопрос Шерлок пропустил мимо ушей, но Джим не придал этому значения. Первую встречу они закончили на самых давних воспоминаниях. Шерлок курил, выдыхая в потолок. Потом Джим встал со стола, на котором сидел и болтал ногами с тех пор, как настала его очередь говорить.

— Ты же понимаешь, что этого недостаточно, — укоризненно произнес Шерлок.

Джим ничего ему не ответил, просто взглянул темно и пристально и кивнул. Потому что да, ему было любопытно. 

**

Шерлок прогибается в спине, стоит Джиму с нажимом провести ладонями вниз по его бокам. Он хрипло выдыхает:  
— Ты не объяснил правила.

Джим разводит его ноги коленом, трется бедрами, удерживая, не позволяя подаваться навстречу.

— Правила те же. Ты хотел знать, что я не смогу доверить тебе. Я хочу знать, что ты не сможешь доверить мне, — шепчет он в шею Шерлока, продолжая тереться об него. 

— И как это…

— Ш-ш-ш, ты поймешь… однажды, — и он вдруг накрывает губы Шерлока своими, проникая языком глубоко и напористо, но все так же удерживает, теперь еще и за плечи, не давая ни вырваться, ни прижаться плотнее. 

Предела они достигают совсем скоро, потому что Джим неумолимо скользит бедрами, резче и уверенней с каждым новым движением. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что этого недостаточно, — шепчет он, когда сползает на матрас, заваливается на спину рядом с Шерлоком и наконец выдыхает.

— Звучит знакомо, — Шерлок же будто застыл в пространстве; он смотрит в потолок, не мигая, и, кажется, наоборот боится выдохнуть.

— Твои слова.

Джим поворачивает голову, что рассмотреть его: тот больше не выглядит так, словно ни одно существо в мире не сможет отказать ему. Наоборот, он кажется побежденным, и Джим находит это куда более привлекательным, чем очертания его губ и мыслей.

— Ты правда никогда не избавляешься от лишнего? — Шерлок все же начинает дышать, глубоко, но прерывисто. — Зачем ты запомнил это?

— Все может оказаться важным. Куда более важным, чем те неловкие попытки дедукции, что были у тебя в детстве и…

— Но ты запомнил и это. 

— Да.

Джим продолжает смотреть на него, на контуры лица и тела — тоже запоминает. Он не хочет вставать, вообще не хочет шевелиться, но пора уходить.

— Что насчет твоих пределов? Предыдущая игра была обоюдной… 

— Ты проверишь их. — Джим медлит с ответом, облизывая губы. — Чуть позже.

Fin


End file.
